


Look, The Clouds Are Smiling At Us

by Anonymous



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Please keep him safe.”From his window view, the wind pushed the clouds rapidly above him.Sungwoon waited for Taehyun to barge out from their bedroom surprising him as usual, to comfort him that the nightmare was over, to kiss him breathlessly again, and again, and again.The door remained close.





	Look, The Clouds Are Smiling At Us

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining nonstop here, and this fic just, happened. Unbetaed nor am I able to edit/correct any mistakes right now. For R and HaTae shippers, hope you will enjoy this drabble :) Also, the amount of cloud in this is atrocious, please be warned. 
> 
> TW in case you didnt read the tag: Implied Major Character Death

The hour hand of the clock struck 3 just a few minutes ago. The rain was still pouring. There was still no sign of him.

 

Sungwoon had expected it. Should have expected it. His phone was still in his hand. Had been ever since he saw the text that, in the midst of the storm, had arrived a little too late.

 

His hand was arguably getting sore from all the gripping. But Sungwoon won’t let it go. Just like how he was holding on to the scintilla of hope that the person he was waiting for would come back home. Come back to his embrace.

 

_Beep beep_

 

Sungwoon scrambled to face the phone front, the dim light illuminating his features. He was hoping to see ‘Kid Monster’ – a silly name that Taehyun had saved as his contact when they exchanged numbers on their first dinner _date_ – to appear on the screen. It wasn’t Kid Monster. Sungwoon tried to calm his anxious heart before sliding open the text.

 

: I know u still awake. Should I come

: ?

 

Sungwoo took a while to make up a proper response. One at a time, letters were typed. Typos were untyped. Another jovial-sounding, Sungwoon-like sentence was retyped.

 

; You can just say you want to use my heater bro. Too bad your studio lost electricity.

 

He got a reply instantly.

 

: U know what I mean

: ...

 

Another text came in.

 

: Okay, Ill leave u on ur own fr now. But Ill come with breakfast in the mrning

: :)

 

It didn’t take long for Sungwoon to respond.

 

; You don’t hv to. He’ll be back.

; He promised me a date

 

Sungwoon locked his phone and stared at the door again.

 

Sungwoon’s house was strategically lucky to not lose power as it was within the university hospital perimeter. The 9pm news (and a certain weather expert) had alerted him about tropical storm that was about to hit most of the southeastern coasts of the country. However, almost no one had expected for it to escalate into a full scale Category 2 hurricane in a short span of a few hours. As much as Sungwoon was prepared to face the heavy rain and harsh wind, the main city that was miles away from the nearest beach still was severely impacted by the aftermath.

 

“The eye of the hurricane was too near as it made its landfall and passed through our beaches northward. As a result, even the central cities are impacted. The Office, following our neighboring states, officially declares a State of Emergency.”

 

Sungwoon switched off the television. He just let the remote control fell from his hand and landed on the couch. His eyes glanced at his phone next to him. It had run out of battery. And so was the rain, but the sky was still gray. Another wave of heavy rain was coming; Sungwoon knew that from all the cloud lessons with him.

 

\- The cirrus clouds are the furthest from the sea level. They look like feathers, just like that one.

 

Taehyun’s hand guided Sungwoon’s own to point at the patches of white with sky blue as its background.

 

\- Some of the clouds can reach the mountainous ground, but instead of clouds, we call them as fogs. And you,

 

Taehyun continued,

 

\- are the cloud prince that descended your throne just to find a Forever. I’ll help you find it, Your Highness. Wanna be my boyfriend?

 

The sound of a soft smack on a shoulder continued by giggles from being tickled was heard on the empty park.

 

\- Yes, hundred times yes!

 

Sungwoon and Taehyun shared their first kiss under the blushes of Cirrus, Cumulus and Stratus. And to them as well Sungwoon relayed his prayers to.

 

“Please keep him safe.”

 

From his window view, the wind pushed the clouds rapidly above him.

 

“Please.”

 

Taehyun had left two nights ago to do the annual check on his research equipment. It was scheduled for two more weeks, but with the arrival of the then-tropical-storm, Taehyun and his team wanted to collect the data from the previous year collection and compare it with the new ones post-storm. They went offshore with R/V Arabella - Taehyun had once showed it to him during a short tour of the marine field station where he spent most of his time.

 

The specific equipment that Taehyun had been worried about was The Shark, one of the ocean gliders that submitted weird numbers for the sea surface temperature during the last transmission of data. Probably the sensor was hit by a shark or something. The real shark.

 

Sungwoon just listened as Taehyun talked more about water column observation and more stuff that didn’t interest him over breakfast. 

 

\- Don't forget to bring extra socks. I don't want you to freeze, again.

 

\- Already put the black pair in my beg. Cant afford to make my cloud prince worry. 

 

Taehyun added a wink. Sungwoon just scoffed.

 

No matter what Taehyun always ended up with cold wet feet even with the knee length water resistant boots. He just nodded and put his empty cereal bowl in the sink.

 

The bowl was still in the sink. Taehyun was still not back.

 

Sungwoon was more than proud to introduce Taehyun as his boyfriend. Relationship status on social network services were updated immediately after Taehyun popped the question. Friends congratulated them, called them the power couple of the century with confidence exceeding the highest cloud packed in small (cute as Taehyun would have to differ) vessels of body. Sungwoon considered himself successful in the career of his choosing, and Taehyun had technically finished his PhD, only prolonging the time as his grant funding was supposed to last for another year.

 

They were lucky that Fate had led them to find each other, with the help of a puppy that day.

But it seemed also that Fate had a different plan in mind.

A much crueler one.

 

As far as Sungwoon understood, Taehyun’s analysis was supposed to help refine the calculation and measurement for the hurricane velocity, direction and size, hence making the hurricane prediction more precise. Sungwoon was happy when he saw Taehyun’s eyes glinted with joy whenever people, escpecially from the academia gave a pat on his back at the near-success of his works. He was happy that Taehyun was able to fulfill his childhood dream and accomplish what he was most passionate at and that his works were for the benefits of the many.

 

But right now, Sungwoon just wished that Taehyun would be by his side on this too-large bed, that he had not gone out to the sea yesterday, that the cheeky ‘I Love You’ Taehyun had said right before he went out of the door wouldn’t be the last one.

 

Sungwoon reread the text message, clasped his hand and prayed again.


End file.
